galactikfootbalfandomcom-20200215-history
Aarch
Aarch is the former star striker of the Akillians and current coach of the Snow Kids. He is also the brother of Norata, Rocket's uncle and the love interest of the league president Adium. History Aarch and Norata grew up on Akillian, and when their father said they wern't allowed to play football, they started building a rocket so they could escape to another planet. They eventually joined the Akillians and Aarch became friends with Artegor Nexus and Adium. However, while they were playing the Shadows, Aarch was fouled and took a free kick, when the Ice Age began, trapping them both in an avalanch. Aarch was the last player to use the Breath of Akillian before it disappeared and after Norata lost his leg, Aarch and Artegor left to join the Shadows, leaving his brother and girlfriend behind on Akillian. However, during a match between the Shadows and the Cyclops, the Smog caused Aarch to collapse, realizing the Smog was making him sick. Artegor insisted that Aarch stayed on the team to become the greatest players ever, but Aarch refused, leaving Team Shadow. He was healed by Dame Simbai on the Wamba's Planet and used the Roar to heal, joining the Wambas. He worked with other teams, before working with Clamp. 15 years after the explosion, Aarch and Clamp returned to Akillian to form a new team, despite the fact that the Red Tigers couldn't develop the Breath, and Norata no longer accepted Aarch as a brother. He met his nephew Rocket and created a new team out of the players Ahito, Thran, Micro-Ice, Tia, Mei, D'Jok and Sinedd, and Aarch convinced Norata to let him use Rocket. Tia had the Breath and was a certain player, but was taken off the team after being fouled badly by a Wamba and being forced. She rejoined for the match against the Red Tigers and Aarch won with D'Jok gaining the Breath. The Snow Kids battled against the Pirates, Rykers and Shadows and all developed the Breath before making their way to the Final 16 second in their group. They then defeated the Lightnings and the Technodroid V2s before making their way to the Final against the Shadows. Despite D'Jok betraying the team to save his father, they managed to win the cup and release the Breath. 4 years later, they tried to win the cup again, but they were weakened when Ahito fell sick and Rocket was temporarily suspended from Galactik Football for breaking GFC rules and got mixed up in a sport called Netherball. Aarch recuited two new players, Mark and Yuki, but although they defeated the Wambas in the first match, they were weak as Rocket refused to return to the team. After this, Aarch watched as the Shadows mysteriously lost their flux and Artegor and Aarch became friends again. They defeated the Rykers and Rocket returned for the semi-finals. They won and went to the Finals against the Xenons, where they won the cup a second time in a row after Rocket succeeded in the penalty shootout. Artegor and Aarch later made a co-operation for the Snow Kids, but Mei left the team to join the Shadows and Yuki was let to join the Elektras. D'Jok also left the Snow Kids and joined Team Paradisia, and Aarch recuited a Wamba called Lun-Zia to play in the Paradisian Tournament, leaving her in Mei's position and Mark in D'Jok's, while Rocket was given his captain position back. Category:Akillians Category:Shadows Category:Coaches Category:Snow Kids Category:Akillian residents